


12 days of christmas frerard

by LameLittleArtist



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Fluff, Frerard, I may add smut, M/M, Snow, Winter, and theyre all short, btw none of these are in order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LameLittleArtist/pseuds/LameLittleArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I WILL be updating this daily, so please don't click away from this just because the work is unfinished. Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Gee?” Frank said innocently  
“What?” Gerard asked  
“Do you wanna build a snowman???”  
“Jesus Christ”  
“Well do you?” Frank pouted  
“Yes. I would love to.”  
“Yay!” Frank beamed  
They got all of their winter clothes on, and as they were walking outside, Gerard scooped up some snow on the ground and stuffed it in Frank’s hood. And thats how it all started.  
Frank struggled to get the snow out of his hood and threw it at Gee’s face.  
“I thought we were building a snowman!” Gerard said, his lower lip protruding.  
“I like that idea”  
“It was your idea”  
“I know,” Frank smirked “so of course I like it.”  
Gerard chuckled slightly and kneeled down to start making the bottom of the snowman. Frank began on the middle. They rolled the balls of snow until they were the appropriate size. “Hey babe?” Frank began “Yeah?” “Would you run inside and get a carrot?” “For what?” Gee asked in confusion “The nose. Duh.” Frank said childishly “Oh. Yeah sure” As he ran inside Frank started looking around for branches to use as arms. Gerard Emerged from the house a couple minutes later with a carrot and a tophat. “I found this tophat we could use!” Gee exclaimed “Perfect,” Frankie smiled “I found some branches to use for arms or whatever.” Gerard put the hat on the snowman and began looking around for something to use for the face. He turned around only to find Frankie standing right in front of him, smirking. “You do realize that our driveway is gravel, right?” Gerard blushed “Yeah, I forgot” The two boys stuck the gravel in the snowmans head, and made a cute smile with the gravel. “...aaaaand done.” Frank said, standing back to admire their work. “Its perfect.” he smiled softly “You’re perfect.” Gee said as he scooped up Frankie into a soft kiss. “Let’s go make some hot coco.” “Agreed”


	2. Frerard #2

It was a sleepy afternoon; the day of Christmas eve. Snow gently hit the ground, as the few remaining birds sang their songs. Frank was napping on the couch in the living room. Gerard saw this, and a devilish smile came across his face. Gee tiptoed over and shook Frank’s side vigorously,   
“It’s Christmas!!!!!” He yelled.   
“Uagh?” Frank groaned   
“It’s Christmas Frank!”   
“Waitwaitwait what? It is? How long was I asleep?” Frank rambled, his chest puffing in and out quickly.   
“You are so fucking gullible.” Gerard laughed.  
“One day I will come back for revenge. And you will never see it coming.” Frankie said in an evil voice, but he was close to laughing.   
“Do you want to go on a walk?” Gerard asked, changing the subject.  
“It’s freezing outside!”   
“Well, do you?”   
“Okay, I guess.” Frank said, still unsure.  
“Great.” Gee smiled.  
And so the Two boys got dressed for the harsh weather outside, and went on their way. “Why are we doing this? You hate cold weather.” Frank asked.   
“You’ll see.” Gee smirked.   
After some time of walking they came upon a small grove, covered in glistening frost and snow, a few icicles hanging.   
Frank gasped quietly “It’s beautiful,” he said under his breath.  
“You’re beautiful.” Gerard said,  
“But I’m not finished quite yet...”   
Frank gave him a look as if to say “More?”   
“Sit.” Gerard pointed to a bench along the path.  
Without a word Frank sat. Gerard then stood in front of him and got down on one knee. “Frank, will you marry me?” Gee said, taking a small box out of his pocket. Frank touched his lips with his finger tips.   
“Yes,” he whispered.  
“Yes!” He said louder, hugging Gerard.  
He closed his watery eyes and put his face on Gee’s neck, embracing him even more tightly. “  
I love you.” Frank whispered, the sound muffled by Gerard’s scarf.   
“I love you too.” Gerard said.   
He spent the rest of his day grinning like an idiot.


End file.
